Accidentally In Love
by Luna A. Dust
Summary: Songfic oneshot about Daine and Numair after they've been married and all...Sweet...I think...Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the song, they belong to Tammy the totally awesome, and Counting Crows who aren't nearly as important. -cough--cough- The song has only been _slightly _changed...

Author's Note: The first songfic I wrote about a story that has actually been published…um…anyway…I hope its okay. It was originally gonna be Kel/Dom goodness, but then I was all like: "Wait…this could be really good Daine/Numair." So I called my friend (Lily) and we had a long discussion (5 min) in which we agreed that this song kinda fit Daine and Numair better than Kel and Dom, BUT I MENTION THEM BECAUSE KEL/DOM GOODNESS LIVES ON FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!! I am so not obsessed…This is after Daine and Numair got married and had kids and all…I hope it's okay…HAVE FUN!!!!

* * *

The herald bounced his staff off the ground as two figures descended the grand staircase. "Mage Numair Salmalín and Lady Veralidaine Salmalín."

Numair gracefully led Daine down the stairs, leading her gently by the hand. She smiled up at him and looked up to see the next couple walking down the stairs: Kel and Dom.

Numair looked over his wife. She was in a beautiful midnight blue gown with her curls piled up on her head. Her blue-grey eyes were so blue, and yet so grey. Staring at her gorgeous eyes he found himself drowning in them.

"Numair…"

He could hear her voice in his head, as sweet and kind as the day they first met.

"Numair…Numair?" Daine was staring at him strangely. "What are you thinking about this time?"

_So she said what's the problem baby?  
What's the problem, I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

"Oh…um..." Numair cleared his throat, coming back to the present. "Uh…Just wondering how Sarra and Rikash are doing with their nursemaid."

Daine smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'm sure they're fine." That familiar tingle speed up Numair's arm at her touch.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

He stood on the sides with his wife, watching the dancers, when he felt a tug on his arm. He looked at Daine and she smiled, nodding her head towards the dance floor. He smiled back and followed her onto the floor. Dancing to the fast beat of the music, Numair spun his wife around.

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

As the pace slowed they began to sway to the music slowly, Daine wrapped up in Numair's arms. She rested her head against his chest and gently closed her eyes.

"Do you remember?" Her voice was quiet. "Do you remember how warm it was when we first met?"

Numair flashed his white teeth. "I remember like it was yesterday, magelet. When I saw you smile it was like the end of a long winter and a bright start into spring."

Daine picked up her head and looked her husband in the eyes, smiling and giggling at what a scholar he could be.

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love  
_

After several more songs the couple sat down to eat their beginning course: fresh strawberries. They popped the fruit into their mouth in between exchanging words.

Numair, picking up a fresh red berry, felt…inspired. When Daine opened her mouth to agree with what he had said before, he popped the fruit into her mouth.

Daine looked at Numair, smiled, and ate her fruit, then did the same to him.

Smiling, Numair picked up another one and going to pop it into her mouth like the last one, missed and hit her nose, splattering juice over it.

Daine looked shocked, then frown for a moment. A sinking sensation started in Numair's stomach.

Then she smiled and tossed a strawberry on his nose. When the juice splashed onto it she giggled, quickly followed by her husband.

When they quieted, Numair picked up a napkin and wiped the juice off his wife's nose.

_  
Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love  
_

Daine was laughing when her husband and she returned to their rooms. Daine smiled and looked her husband over; he looked glorious in a black and silver tunic with deep gray breeches and a full white shirt.

As Numair fumbled a bit with the key to unlock their rooms, Daine looked out a nearby window. A boom of thunder echoed abruptly, making Daine jump.

A hand was there to steady her. Daine smiled up into Numair's laughing dark eyes.

_  
These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no _

Once inside the two mages were viciously attacked by a screaming Sarra. She hung onto her mother's skirt and her father's legs, bawling, afraid of the coming storm.

A nursemaid came, holding an infant Rikash, who too was crying fiercely.

Numair and Daine swapped faintly amused looks. He scooped up his daughter and she took her son, dismissing the nursemaid.

Turning, Daine saw that Numair was already sitting on the bed, Sarra in his grasp, attempting to comfort her. Smiling Daine went over and sat next to him, cooing to her baby in a soft whisper.

Rikash and Sarra fell asleep presently, wrapped in the safe blankets of their parents' arms. Smiling at them, Daine leaned against Numair's shoulder, dozing off a bit.

_  
Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love  
_

Carefully, so as not to disturb their children, Numair and Daine placed them down carefully into the bed (Sarra) and crib (Rikash) in the children's adjoining room. Numair rested his arm across Daine's shoulders and, for a moment, they watched their sleeping children.

Then, gently Numair steered his wife back into their room to change and sleep.

Tired from the ball and the…enthusiastic welcome of their children they changed silently. As Daine was picking up her curls that had become trapped under the neck of the newly adorned nightgown, arms snaked around her waist. As they tightened their grasp she jumped in surprise.

Hearing soft laughter she turned in the hold and laughed along with Numair.

_  
Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love _

Numair leaned down and softly kissed her lips, "How many times have I told you that I love you today?"

She smiled against his kiss.

_  
We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love…  
_

"About twenty times."

He went down for another kiss, "That's not nearly enough."

_  
Accidentally…  
I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally _

As he let go of her, Daine continued turning until she had turned completely around, following him.

Numair sat on the bed, watching her. Daine propped her hands on her hips and raised a single eyebrow, "What?"

He grinned at her. "Nothing, you're just so beautiful."

Daine smiled and blushed. Then, just because she felt like it, she twirled once more, before walking to the bed, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and then walking to other side of the bed, so that she could get in too.

_  
Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her  
_

Daine laid down on the bed beside Numair and he pulled the blankets up. Snuggling closer she rested her head on his chest.

When her breathing evened and she didn't move, Numair knew she was asleep.

Closing his eyes and about to fall into sleep as well a cry broke the air.

Daine lifted her head, blinked her eyes sleepily, yawned and got up to go into the next room to comfort her son. Numair sat up in bed, waiting for his wife to return.

Silence enveloped the rooms and Daine returned. She sat beside him and leaned over, kissing his lips. He returned the kiss, and it went from gently to slightly passionate. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_Love ...I'm in love_


End file.
